Total Chaotic Pokemon Isle
by The Xatu Ghostshipper
Summary: Sallin the Sableye, Uta the Xatu, Meloetta, and Extan the Hydriegon host Total Chaotic Pokemon Ilse. The prize is 2 billion poke and a wish from Jirachi. OC submission is closed. Working on story, but currently is on hiatus until I can get back to where I can work on this and the others.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Chaos Pokemon Island**

Me: Hi folks! Welcome to my first season of Pokemon and TDI now the hosts, but before I get started Nyx Assassin thanks for letting me borrow Extan for time being in between episodes! As well as pulling my two out.

Sallin: Yes thanks!

Uta:...Zzzzzzzzzz...

*fercavas and Sallin sweatdrops*

Me:...uh yeah...so...begin

Chapter 1 Casting

On an island not far from the Hoenn region there is a Xatu, a pregnant Salbeye, a Hydreigon, and a popstar like Pokemon. "Welcome to fercavas isle where this season of the most funniest, dramatic, and total chaos will ensue until one Pokemon is left standing.", the Melody Pokemon says.

"Thanks Meloetta.", Sallin the Sableye says as she gets kissed by the Xatu standing next to her. "Hun let me do the introductions, ok?", the Xatu says to Sallin. "Alright Uta.", she says to him.

"Okay as you may know if you have read Nyx Assassin's TCPI we are two of the many conestants Sallin the Salbeye and me Uta the Xatu, and the Co-host Extan the Hydriegon from his story which Nyx was kind to let Fercavas borrow.", Uta says into the camera."FOURTH WALL!", the author yells.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species(no legendaries):**

**Relationship(optional):**

**Bio(history):**

**Personality:**

**Medical condition(If any):**

"Fill out the form above and fercavas,the author will decide between 40 entrees for 32 characters.", Uta says.

Me:...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Ghostshipping... must...do...

Uta:uh ok he is asleep.*sweatdrops*


	2. Chapter 2 The Cast

Me: here is the cast

Chapter 2 cast

Leonard- Gengar

Ray- Axew

Shadow- Shiny Umbreon

Vincent-Pidgeot

Lear-Leafeon

Ryan-Gengar

Char-Charmander

Ded-Slaking

Monroe-Mightyena

Zero-Zororak

Solar-Leafeon

Nexus-Scyther

Blade-Sceptile

Luke-Riolu

Bolt-Rotom

Lightning Strike-Jolteon

Aurora- Shiny Glaceon

Raven- Albino Murkrow

Cinderella-Growlithe

Starlight-Noctowl

Tyranna-Staraptor

Vapor-Vaporeon

Erik-Rotom

Fleur-Roserade

Rosalee-Vulpix

Cheshire-Purrlion

Midnight-Umbreon

Aura-Shinx

Morgan-Riolu

Elizabeth-Togepi

Tidal Wave-Vaporeon

Hosts are the following:

Sallin

Uta

Extan

Meloetta

Austin

Ally

?  
?

Guess the last two host and ur Oc has immunity

Hint: Looks like TWO HOST MEMBERS.


	3. Chapter 3 The Challenges begin

Me: Third is up! Enjoy

Chapter 3 The Challenges Begin

"Welcome to Total… Chaotic…Pokemon….Isle!", Meloetta says to the camera.

"Yes welcome, oh and thanks Nix Assassin98 for letting me come here.", says Extan while a blackened Sallin was being followed by a blackened Uta. "Sallin it was an accident, I would never want to hurt you." , Uta says as he notices two missing Pokemon."Where is the other two? Extan?" Just then a portal opens up and out pops a Pikachu and an Eevee."Oof…. Sorry Ally.", the Pikachu says to the Eevee.

"It's ok Austin.", Ally says as a Lapras comes carring a Grovyle, a Charmander, and a Sceptile.

"Welcome Blade, Silver, and Char.", Extan says to the trio of Pokemon. They nodded as another Lapras comes carrying two Leafeons,two Vaporeons, two Rotoms, and a Jolteon.

"Welcome Bolt, Erik, Tidal Wave, Lightning Strike, Vapor, Solar, and Leaf.", Meloetta says as she spots two more Lapras carrying a Zororak, a Slaking, two Gengars, a Roserade, a Purrlion, and a Vulpix.

"Welcome Zero, Ded, Fleur, Cheshire, Rosalee, Ryan, and Leonard.", Sallin says. Then four pokemon fly on the island and they land they say," I'm Star. The Murkrow is Raven the two over there is Tyranna a Staraptor, and the knucklehead over there is Vincent a Pidgeot.", the Noctowl says.

_(I'm going to speed it up to where everyone is here.)_

"Welcome everyone now for the teams. Team Sapphire will consist of: Vincent, Tyranna, Ded, Char, Shadow, Aurora, Raven, Nexus, Cheshire, Zero, Midnight, Solar, Fleur, Blade, Luke, and Aura. Ded you are the rest forms up Team Ruby with Silver as the leader.

"Ok now for the first challenge is a battle challenge in fact a Triple Battle.", Meloetta says as she pulls out Ray, Silver, Bolt, Ded, Char, and Zero. "Go!", Uta says.

OoOoOoOoO

"_**Oh my gosh this is cool.", Bolt says.**_

__OoOoOoOoO

"Shadow Ball", Bolt says at the same time Zero and Ded.

A few minutes later…..

"Ray's team is unable to continue. That means the winners are Team Sapphire!", Extan says.

"Team Ruby see you at elimination ceremony tonight.", Uta says to them.

Later that day…..

"Ok votes please.", Meloetta says.

"Ray.", Cinder says.

"Erik.", Silver says.

"Bolt.", Erik says.

"Okay time for the elimination and the one going home is….. Sorry Bolt your team voted you out.", Sallin says.

"Well I had fun that is what matters in the end right?", Bolt asks Uta as he nods his head and blasts him off with Shadow Ball.(imagine team rocket blasting off)

_**Next time on Total Chaotic Pokemon Isle: teams must survive truths and dares. Can they do it or will they fail?**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Break

Me:Hiya folks!

Chapter 4 A Break

It is a beautiful day on the isles…..except for one of them. "Sallin push…..push baby push.", Uta says to his mate Sallin. Just then two eggs pop out from Sallin. "Thanks for staying with me even if you went through the pain with your wing.", Sallin cooed. "All for you.", he says to her.

Me: Short chapter, I know but couldn't hold the anticipation of the mystery for you guys. Nix Assassin98 gets a full immunity.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth and Dares Part I

Me: Hi guys sorry for the late update. I had our worst enemy…writers block.

Uta: Guy we need more dares please so send your dares either by review or pm The Mysterious Xatu please.

**Chapter 5 Truth and Dares part I**

On an island that the earpiercing scream was heard from before. "Welcome back to Total Chaotic Pokemon Isle.", Meloetta says in her sing song voice.

**BOOSH!**

Meloetta, Extan, Austin, and Ally turn around seeing an explosionand two blackened Pokemon were sent flyingall the way to the Unova region somewhere. "I'll be right back. Extan come on let's go get them." Meloetta says trying to keep from laughing.

"Ugh…. Uta I swear that is the 12th time this week that you have done this.", Extan mumbles under his breaths. "Austin and Ally you two need to keep an eye on the egg and take care of todays challenges. Got it?", Meloetta says to the now two making out Pokemon. "Ok, got it.", they say at the same time.

Few hours later…..

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE HOSTS CABINS IMMEDIATELY!", the P.A. system hollered. In a few minutes time everyone was there ready for the challenge for today. "Today is truth and dare challenge and there will be an elimination after todays challenge from both teams.", Ally said.

"First dare: is for Luke and Aura. Do the waltz.", Austin said to the said pokemon. All of a sudden music for the waltz started playing(lol). "Char take a…Falcon punch?", Ally said to Char as she continues saying," and you have to make Austin mad. Austin it is part of the dare so don't punch him, please."

Dare montage. Tyranna and Vincent kiss for 20 minutes, Tidal Wave admits her feelings to Lightning and they get together, everyone who had a crush said I but Raven admitted to Nexus which ironically so did Nexus, Silver acts like a wolf, Solar and Leaf battle it out with Solar being the winner, Zero face a more competitive version of himself and wins and Cheshire is impressed and they became an item.

"That seems to be, oh! Wait there is one last one!", Ally said as she reads the final dare," Ray you have to fight a Froslass(my dare) and win."

Ray fights a Froslass and wins. "Elimination tonight.", Ally said to the crowd.

Later that night….

"Ok we have the votes, Team Ruby team member Star and Team Sapphire team member Ded you guys are out sorry.", Austin says as he uses thunderbolt to blast the to off the island.

Me: And cut! Ok! Review and please click on my username and read my poem The Beauty and review and no flamers flamers will be burned.


	6. Chapter 6 Truth and Dares Part II

Me: Ok quick update. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Truth and Dares Part II**

_Last time on Total Chaotic Pokemon Isle….. the contestants had to do their first round of dares and a single truth. Many couples came about now with the four hosts back the contestants must go through a second round of dares._

"Welcome back to Total Chaotic….", said Meloetta as an explosion came from the kitchen and seen Austin blackened from smoke with a very angry blackened Eevee started to chase the Pikachu. "Err… uh yeah well Sallin and Uta are back and the fun begins right now!", Extan said as Meloetta teleported all the remaining campers to the hosts cabins. "Ok first dare is…. Erik make Sallin mad. And Vincent you must jump off a cliff with Sallin and Uta's eggs and not crush them with Tyranna strapped to your back.", Extan told the two pokemonas they did that.

Phwap!

OoOoOoOoO

"**Ouch! For a Ghost-type she sure can pack a punch.", Erik said.**

OoOoOoOoO

Fastforward to the last of the dares

"Ok last dare is for Uta and Ally. You two must battle it out until one of you faints while standing on a bridge hanging over a Sharpedo pit.", Sallin said to Uta and Ally. Then the eggs made a scratching sound and out popped a tiny Sableye and a tiny Natu.

Few hours later…..

"Ally wins!", Meloetta said out to the campers.

Later that night…..

"Ok elimination ceremony who is going home? Leonard and…Shadow, you two are going home sorry.", Zaswqua said as her brother, Sawdequa, used Hyper Beam to blast them off the island

Me:that is the end.


	7. Chapter 7 An Important Update

Me: Quick update. This is a little old note saying you the readers will here on out come up with ways to humiliate these campers. After each chapter there will be a poll and you decide what is the next challenge will be next.


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 7 Creepy Crawlies

Me: Hey guys! My dad has been helping me and he does play the game somewhat. So special thanks to dads! Now on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 Creepy Crawlies**

"Hey guys! Welcome back and we have three new hosts! Yes NEW HOSTS!

Vespi, a Vespiquen, a Gastly named Grekam, and Misdra named Misdreavus.", said Meloetta. Just then a Vespiquen, a Gastly, and a Misdeavus came onto the island. "Thank you.", said Grekam to the Laparas.

"Campers report to the Hosts cabins! NOW!", Extan said via Hyper Voice.

Few minutes later….

"Ok campers today's challenge is surviving in the Bug-type filled forest part of the island and get back here before sunset. First camper gets immunity from being bonfire. Silver won't get it due to already invincibility if the time comes that he should be voted off by his fellow campers.", Sallin said as she was hoisted away by her mate Uta. "If you guys need us Meloetta we'll be in our cabin. Ok?", said Uta as he left with Sallin in tow.

OoOoOoOoO

"**Whoah!", said Char.**

"**Yikes! Get! Out! Of! My! Head!", Ray said hitting his head against the metal wall.**

OoOoOoOoO

In the forest….

"Ok we'll see you before sunset.", Meloetta said as she left the campers in the forest.

OoOoOoOoO

"**Really? They leave us in the middle of a bug filled jungle and I'm scared of bugs, and I'm a Fire-type for crying out loud!", said a nervous Char.**

OoOoOoOoO

"Ok let me see here, I'm in a BLEEPing Bug-type filled forest. Great.", said a nervous looking char until a certain Togepi kissed the frightened Char.

THUD!

"Works every time on the guys back home.", said Elizabeth blushing at the thought of kissing the pyro lizard.

Few hours later….

"Eeeeek! Flame Burst!", said a scared and startled Char as he barbequed the Ariados to a crisp.

OoOoOoOoO

"**Ok we're almost back to camp!", shouted Ray.**

OoOoOoOoO

"Everyone the first team to make it is Team Ruby with Ray with todays immunity.", shouted Meloetta. "Elimination ceremony tonight Team Sapphire."

Later that night…..

"Ok everyone time to vote and eliminate one of your fellow campers.", said Sallin to the remaining fourteen campers of Team Sapphire.

"Vincent.", said Cheshire.

"Tyranna.", said Midnight.

"Midnight.", said Char.

"Midnight.", said Zero.  
"Char.", said Solar.

"Midnight.", said Fleur.  
"Vincent.", said Nexus.

"Vincent.", said Raven.

"Midnight.", said Blade.

"Luke.", said Tyranna.

"Luke.", said Vincent.  
"Midnight.", said Luke.

"Midnight.", said Aura.  
"Nexus", said Aurora.

"Ok so the camper going home tonight is… Sorry Midnight You are out.", Extan said to the Umbreon.

Me: So Midnight is gone. So who will be next find out next time right here on Total! Chaotic! Pokemon! Isle!


End file.
